garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dons des Camazotz
Private Whispers (Level One) This Gift exemplified the werebats’ ability to deliver a message with utmost discretion. By covering his mouth and whispering, the user may speak to anyone he can see without being overheard Système : ?... Shadow Skin (Level One) ....- n e Camazotz were at home in the darkness, and knew how to bend it to their will. By calling on the power of this Gift, a Garou may enjoy some of the same protection the werebats relied on. The user is wrapped in semi-solid shadow, making her more difficult to see, muffling the noise of her movements, and even offering her some measure of protection against attacks. System: The player spends one Willpower point. While the Gift is in effect, the character gains one die to soak damage (which is treated exactly like armor; see Werewolf, pg. 206) and three extra dice to any Stealth roll. This Gift ordinarily lasts for a scene, although its effects are immediately neutralized if the character enters any brightly lit area. Bloodletting Bite (Level Two) Although the Camazotz bred with insectivorous bats, not vampire bats, this Gift allowed them to borrow certain properties of their blood-drinking cousins’ bite. The saliva of the Gift user becomes a supernatural anticoagulant, causing their victims to bleed dramatically. System: If the character successfully does damage with a bite attack, the player may activate this Gift by spending one Gnosis and rolling Intelligence + Me&- cine (difficulty 8). For one turn per success, the victim loses one additional health level of lethal damage at the end of the turn; this damage cannot be soaked. Creatures who do not bleed cannot be affected by this Gift. Vampires lose one blood point per turn instead of suffering actual damage. The bleeding can be stopped if the bite wound is magically healed. Luna’s Favor (Level Two) In some cultures, the bat is a symbol of luck. The Camazotz were not innately lucky themselves, but they enjoyed a measure of fickle Luna’s favor. This Gift allows a werewolf to draw on Luna’s mercurial blessings much as the Camazotz did, for better or worse. System: The player spends one Willpower and makes a Willpower roll (difficulty 8). If successful, the player may nominate one roll made during the remainder of the scene as “fortunate.” The player gains one automatic success to the fortunate roll (as if she had spent a Willpower point). She may also reroll as many dice on the fortunate roll as she scored successes on the ... Dexterity + Melee dice pool is six dice, and the difficulty for a disarm with a klaive is 7. Tara rolls 1,3,5,6,7,9 - two successes, plus one automatic success. She can reroll up to three dice, and she chooses to reroll the 1,3 and 5 -rolling a 3,7 and 8. She now has four successes plus the automatic success - much better. Bat’s Shriek (Level Three) The Camazotz developed many Gifts taking advantage of their remarkable vocal range, some of which were used as weapons. It’s said that the death-scream of the last Camazotz still echoes in remote parts of the Umbra. The Bat’s Shriek Gift is not quite as powerful, but still quite effective; the user emits an ultrasonic cry that stuns, disorients and even bruises those nearby. As the cry is ultrasonic, it doesn’t necessarily alert human listeners within earshot (although wolves or Lupus-form Garou within earshot may wind UP With a headache). System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Stamina + Performance. All those within thirty yards of the Garou take one unsoakable health level of bashing damage for every two successes. Blinding Spittle (Level Three) The Messengers of Luna were not above preying on their enemies’ reliance on sight. With their version of this Gift, a Camazotz was able to strike a foe blind by simply spitting on him, placrng him at the werebat’s mercy. The version of this Gift that can learned by Garou is less powerful, but still quite potent. System: The character activates the Gift by spitting on the opponent ; the player spends one Gnosis and rolls Dexterity + Medicine, difficulty of the opponent’s Stamina. The target is blinded for one turn per success. Blind characters cannot dodge, parry or block attacks, and are at +2 difficulty to all actions. Catégorie:Dons